


Insane

by OsinR



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsinR/pseuds/OsinR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek Tweak is a mental paitent who has a history of seeing and hearing things that aren't there. He shows signs of recovery, until he invites his new friend over to meet his mom. When she can't see he new friend she worries and sends him to stay at a mental institution, where he lives at until his teenage years. Is his friend Craig really all in his head? I am bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter of my latest fic, I have about four or more chapters written for this already. I hope you enjoy it and if you do be sure to check out my other south park fics. I'm sad to inform you that I don't think there will be anyone picking up Everybody's in Love but there will always be new fics to read so don't worry. The entire fic is in Tweeks point of view and as the title states he's a little crazy. Probably. Maybe. Any who, I hope you enjoy it.

My name is Tweek Tweak. I had lived in South Park, Colorado for my entire life. I went to South Park Elementary and was going to be attending South Park Middle School when summer was over but that didn't happen.

In my elementary school I was bullied a lot by the other kids for being different. I was addicted to coffee and it made me spaz and all the medications I took for my spazing made me see things. All of that stopped in the middle of fifth grade when I stopped drinking coffee and stopped taking my medicine.

I didn't know that would make me better, I actually thought I would get worse, I did it because my parents loved coffee and I was angry with them. I'm not sure what for though.

When I started showing that I was getting better my parents were so happy and the doctors said I was going to be perfectly normal and nothing had affected my brain development.

Everything was better in the second half of fifth grade, my parents took better care of me, the kids at school stopped picking on me, I never saw another underpants gnome. Everything was perfect and normal. I even made friends with a classmate named Butters, well his real name is Leo, but we all call him Butters.

The summer before I was about to start middle school is where it all went bad.

It started out normal enough, the first day of summer I was sitting at home eating a bowl of cerial after getting up at 2 pm. Butters called me and told me that there was an accident. A boy had died.

I don't remeber if he told me what his name was, I was too tired to even remember the conversation. It wasn't a boy that went to my school though, he was killed in a car crash, his mom was driving and she had been drunk. To me it was a nameless faceless death. Butters is a softie though, the second he heard someone had died he started blubbering like a baby.

I told him to meet me at Starks Pond so I could calm him down. Starks Pond is really boring in the summer because all you can do is sit on a bench and watch the ducks or walk around the pond. No one really goes there until winter for ice skating and snowball fights. I dressed myself and put on my shoes before heading outside to walk to Starks Pond.

South Park is a relatively small town, my house is right around the corner from Starks Pond but Butters' house is on the other side of town so it takes him a bit to get there.

While I wait for my friend I notice a boy sitting by the pond, I first saw him from behind so I had no idea what he looked like. All I could see was that he was wearing a blue jacket and matching Chullo with a yellow poof ball on top.

I had never seen him before so I thought I would go and introduce myself. I walked up behind him and said, "hello."

He didn't respond at first so I said it again louder this time. This time he turned around to look at me. He looked like he had been crying just as much as I'm sure Butters had been.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

He looked surprised at first then he wiped his face, "nothing."

"Well it can't be nothing, you wouldn't be crying than," I sat next to him.

He told me that no one would acknowlage him and that he was lonely. I knew how it felt to be lonely, I told him we could be friends. So we were, from that day on we spent the entire summer together. Every day I would go to Starks Pond and meet him there. We would play games and go adventuring, that is until I got scared.

He told me a lot about himself and I told him about my past. His name was Craig Tucker, he lived with his mom because his parents are divorced. He had a little sister named Ruby. He lived in Denver and was only visiting South Park for the summer.

I told him I would miss him. I told him that I didn't want him going back. So he said he would stay.

Two days before I was suppose to start middle school my mother said she wanted to meet my new friend. I told her I would bring him over for a sleep over after I met him at the pond.

Craig told me that it might not be a very good Idea since everyone ignored him and he didn't want my parents to as well. I told him that my parents were really nice and would treat him kindly. He fought but eventually agreed to come over.

We walked into my house and I shouted to the kitchen, "Mom, I'm home... Craig's here too."

"That's great dear I can't wait to meet the little fellow," my mom responded, stepping into the room. "Where is he?"

This confused me. "He's right here mom," I pointed right at Craig.

My mom's face turned worrysome. "Excuse me for a moment," with that she fled back to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there's chapter one. Hope you liked it. Reviews and Favorites always make me happy. Remeber if you have any requests or prompts to send them to me through pm or leave a comment. You can also find me on tumblr or email me. See you next chapter.


End file.
